Twelve Days of Supernatural
by 67impalalover
Summary: A spin off of the Christmas carol "The Twelve Days of Christmas" SpeakThroughWriting and I are writing together. Updated chapters every day unitl Christmas, some fluff, some funny, some sad, and some very, very strange! Enjoy and Happy Holidays!
1. Chapter 1

**The 12 Days Of Supernatural**

**Thanks to enviousxbeauty for being an awesome beta :D**

**A/N I'm writing this with my friend SpeakThroughWriting, she is doing half of the chapters. I encourage you to read her writing, she's a really awesome writer! A new chapter will be posted every day until Christmas. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the twelve days of Christmas song. **

**Here is SpeakThroughWriting's first chapter for those of you that missed it:**

'On the first day of Christmas my Bobby gave to me: a case of beer and Kansas CD...

"C'mere ya idjit."

Dean sauntered over to Bobby, eyeing a decoratively wrapped box that lay across his lap suspiciously. "What's this?"

"An Easter basket." He grunted, "What do ya think it is?"

Dean grinned, "A new subscription to busty Asian beauties!" he raised his eyebrow questioningly, "…in a box?"

Bobby laughed, "Just open it already."

Dean picked up the red and green sparkly gift and tore the precisely wrapped paper away from the box, grinning as he uncover what was underneath.

"Now you have some beer to share with me." Bobby smiled teasingly then reached into his jacket pocket, handing Dean a CD. "Now you better not wear out the tracks on this one too."

"A new Kansas CD! Yes!!" Dean jumped up from the floor happily and hugged Bobby, "Where's your CD player?"

"Same place it's always been." He coughed then continued, "You better not play that damn song I always get stuck in my-"

Being cut off by "Carry on My Wayward Son" Bobby groaned.

"That song... Boy, you're predictable."

**Please R+R! The next "day of Supernatural" will be posted tomorrow!**

**I hope you enjoyed her chapter:D**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

On the second day of Christmas my Sammy gave to me, two ninja turtles…

_20 years ago…_

"Merry Christmas, Dean. Open your present." Said the young Winchester with a smile.

"Present?" Dean questioned. "Sam, you didn't need to get me anything."

"But you'll like it!" Sam insisted.

Dean sighed and looked at the gift in his brother's tiny hands. "Okay." Dean opened the small package that was wrapped in newspaper. "Ninja turtles?!" He gasped. "Cool! Thanks, Sammy!" He chuckled and pulled the tiny turtles out of the box. His smile faded once he realized that he hadn't bought anything for his little brother. Dean looked up at Sam sadly "I-" He stuttered "I'm sorry Sam….I didn't get you anything. I… didn't think you were gonna-"

Sam interrupted Deans explanation. "That's okay, Dean. Now, do you want to play with the ninja turtles or what?"

Dean smiled once again. "Sure." Dean agreed and handed Sam one of the turtles.

"Merry Christmas, Sammy."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Dean."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Remember to let me know what you think about it :D The next two chapters will be funny.

PS. The first chapter was written by SpeakThroughWriting.

67impalalover


	2. Chapter 2

**The 12 Days of Supernatural**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the twelve days of Christmas song.**

**A/N I'm writing this with my friend SpeakThroughWriting, the first chapter belongs to her. We will be posting a new chapter every day until Christmas.**

**Thanks to enviousxbeauty for being my awesome beta :D**

**Chapter 3**

On the third day of Christmas my Zachariah gave to me, three French maids….

Dean opened the motel door with a creak. "What the…" He began.

"Merry Christmas, Dean." Zachariah said with a smile. Three beautiful women stood around him dressed as French maids.

"Who are they?" Dean asked, his eyes still focused on the women.

"They're yours….if you agree to something." Zachariah offered with a smile.

"I'm not being Michael's vessel." Dean answered in a firm tone. "Out." He demanded.

The girls looked disappointed as they walked out the door. Zachariah stood in the doorway, making one last attempt to persuade Dean. "Dean, just-"

"OUT." He said firmly and slammed the door shut, almost hitting Zachariah in the face.

Dean turned from the door, mumbling quietly "Angels."

* * *

Hello again :D I hope you liked this, if you did please let me know what you thought. All reviews and constructive criticism welcome :D

67impalalover


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or the 12 days of Christmas song.**

**Thank you enviousxbeauty for being my awesome beta!**

**A/N I am writing this with SpeakThroughWriting, she is doing half of the chapters. Check out her writing, she's really good!**

**12 Days Of Supernatural**

**Chapter 4:**

On the fourth day of Christmas, my Castiel gave to me, four calling angels…

Dean looked down when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Quickly, he pulled it out and checked the call display which said 'Cas'. He opened the phone and held it to his ear, he winced at the cold feeling.

"Hey, Cas."

"Hello, Dean. Where are you?" The angel questioned.

"Dude, it's like…two A.M., and we just got back from a job a few hours ago, can't we do this tomorrow?" Dean whined.

"No, this is important. It may take days but we must do this now-"

"_Days_? Cas, I haven't slept in _days_, I think this is going to need to wait for a couple hours…"

"Dean-" Castiel tried to explain but his conversation was cut short when Dean ended the phone call.

The oldest Winchester shook his head in disbelief and continued walking. His phone buzzed again in his pocket. With a loud sigh of annoyance he looked down at it. _If I don't answer now he'll just call back… _he thought to himself. Dean smirked and reached down into his pocket…

"Hello?" Dean answered with a high voice.

"Hello, Dean, this-"

Dean interrupted "Hey, who is this 'Dean'? My name is Susie. Do you want to buy some cookies?"

"Uh, no. I must have the wrong number." Castiel quickly closed the phone.

Dean began to laugh. His phone vibrated in his pocket. "Persistent, huh?" He plugged his nose and greeted Cas. "Hiiiiigh-low." Dean exaggerated in a nerdy voice, complete with snorts.

"Uh…Hello?" Replied the confused angel.

"Who's there?"

"This is Castiel."

"That's an interesting name. Did you make it up your self? I made up my name. It is," he tried to make a deep voice, "_The Melvinator._" He snorted after revealing his name. "I know. Cool. Hey, Do you want to be my friend? I think you sound like you want to be my friend. OH! We can talk about dragons and…and board games! You can come over to my house, and we can play computer games, and my mom can make us pretzels. Oh, but if she calls me her 'precious little Melvin', just ignore it. She's crazy-"

Castiel slammed the phone shut and read the number over in his head. _555-0179_. "That is strange, I was sure that that was Dean's number." He made one final attempt to call.

"Hello?" Came the angry voice of an older woman. "Have you been calling my house?! This is the third time that this number has been on my phone in the last day, and you hung up on my children! How dare you try to make a prank phone call to them…and then you hang up?! Young man, you're lucky that I don't trace this call and have you arrested! If you ever try this again, You will know how defensive a mother can get over their young-"

Dean held back a laugh and added a muffled comment in the background. "_Mom, is that Castiel? Tell him that he can come and play 'Dungeons and dragons'!" _He argued with himself.

"Be quiet Melvin, I'm on the phone!"

"_It's the Melvinator!"_

"Shut up and go to your room!" Dean yelled.

"I believe that this is a misunderstanding-" Castiel tried to explain.

"If you ever call again…I swear," Dean threatened in a girls voice "you'll regret it."

He hung up and started to laugh hysterically. " I hope he doesn't take that to bad." He paused to consider Castiel going insane. "Nah."

Castiel stared at the phone speechless. "I shall call tomorrow."

* * *

I hope that you liked it! Please let me know what you thought about it :D No comments? Really? Not even about the Melvinator? I know you'll be dreaming of your future boyfriend….

67impalalover


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the 12 days of Christmas song.**

**Thank you enviousxbeauty for being my beta!**

**And a big thanks to The Tribble Master who let me borrow her story, 'Revenge'. So yes, that awesome little drabble you see down there…yeah, that one. It's hers :D **

**I am writing this with SpeakThroughWriting, she is doing half of the chapters. **

**12 Days of Supernatural**

**Chapter 5:**

On the sixth day of Christmas my Chuck gave to me, six writers writing…

Dean sighed and looked back up at the clock, which made a quiet click as the hour hand moved to the seven. "Sam where are you..." he mumbled in annoyance to himself. He looked back down to the laptop and continued to type. Dean went onto YouTube 'Lady gaga comes out with new hit song' Dean read to himself. "Yeah, they call that music." He gave a small laugh and tapped his fingers on the edge of the laptop as if it would result in a good idea. "Why not." he said and began to type.

Supernatural…Carver Edlund…Dean read through the list of comments posted by various writers and frowned.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me.... How could you think that Ruby is 'good'?" The older Winchester complained."Oh, and you wrote a story about it. Great. Well, it looks like that's on my to-do list…Haha, yeah right." Dean scrolled down the list of stories, some involving people that he would rather not discuss... "I hate that bitch." he clicked on one at random. "Revenge." he read aloud. Dean squinted as he read through the story....

_Dean's breath came in short bursts as he panicked. He blindly grabbed for the only weapon in reach.__  
__  
Alistair hissed, "Time to go back!"_  
Dean stared at the screen, awestruck. "No way…."

Alistair's laugh was silenced as Dean hit his face.

Furious- "Dean!"

He grabbed his own weapon and brandished the white cotton fluff menacingly.

Dean held up his pillow. "You will not mess with me. Ever again."

They charged and met in a clash of down, feathers spiraling in the air amidst destruction.

Dean suddenly woke up. He spit pillow fluff out of his mouth.

Sam looked at the destroyed bed sheets and pillow. "Clowns or midgets?"

Sam opened the motel room door to find his brother watching his laptop intensely. "Dean? You okay?" Dean ignored his brother and read through the story once more.

"Dean?" Sam called out once more. Still, Dean did not answer. He walked up to his brother and started to read the screen.

Dean looked up at Sam in disbelief. "Can you believe this?!"

"This is fan-fiction, right?"

"Yeah, but…I mean, really…a pillow fight?"

"Well, it is kind of funny…" Sam muttered to himself.

"_What_? An epic battle could happen, but a pillow fight?"

"Dean, fan-fiction doesn't need to make sense because it's not really going to happen. If this was written by Chuck, then we'd have something to worry about, but like I said, it's just _fan-fiction_."

Sam tried to hide a laugh but failed. Dean glared at him angrily.

"Dude, not funny."

"A little." Sam smirked.

Dean shook his head and closed the laptop then handed it to Sam. "You know Sammy, one day I'll find a story about you getting attacked by clowns, and then we'll see whose laughing."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the new chapter…tomorrows will be very different than what you've read so far…don't worry, I didn't mean it was a slash.

67impalalover


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or the 12 days of Christmas song.**

**Thank you enviousxbeauty for being my beta!**

**A/N I am writing this with SpeakThroughWriting, she is doing half of the chapters.**

**Hey, just to let you know, this is my first attempt at writing Dean's hell…I hope you like it!**

**12 Days of Supernatural**

**Chapter 7:**

On the seventh day of Christmas, my Alistair gave to me…

Dean stepped away from the mangled soul and watched it reform before him. Other than its black eyes it looked completely human.

Alistair stood behind Dean with a large smile. "I have something for you Dean."

Dean turned to look at Alistair, confusion spreading across his face. "What?"

"Come here." Alistair began to walk away, signaling for Dean to follow.

Dean cautiously followed the demon; Alistair stopped in front of a shelf and picked up an object that was wrapped in an old brown cloth. Handing it to Dean, he smiled deviously. "These are for you."

"Me?" Dean questioned.

Alistair nodded. "Open it."

Dean looked down at the mysterious package then opened it. Inside laid seven knives in various shapes and sizes. He lifted one up to examine it, its smooth surface reflected the flames that surrounded him.

"You've been here for seven years now, it's about time that you had your own supplies."

Dean smiled then turned back to the knives, lifting one that was thin with serrated edges. He looked to Alistair, running his finger across the tip of the knife nonchalantly.

"Well, don't just stand there, try them out." He smiled encouragingly.

Dean carried his new knives happily towards the rack, pulling one out of the package in his hand at random.

"Dean?" Questioned the girl. "Is that you?"

"Oh. Hello, Bella."

* * *

**Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did please let me know what you thought! Like I said, this is my first attempt on a hell fic. I'm a big fan for reading stuff like this but I've never tried to write it, it was a lot harder than I expected. For all of you that can easily write these…you're really awesome!**

**(SpeakThroughWriting is amazing because she's typing this right now and edited.)**

**67impalalover**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the 12 days of Christmas song.**

**I'm writing this with SpeakThroughWriting, she is doing half of the chapters.**

**Thanks you enviousxbeauty for being my awesome beta!**

**12 Days of Supernatural**

**Here are SpeakThroughWriting's chapters. If you have 12 Days of Supernatural on story alert then skip to the bottom because I've already sent you them….**

On the eighth day of Christmas my neighbor gave to me, eight kids a playin'…

"Seriously Sam? You volunteered to BABYSIT?" Dean pressed his fingers to his temples in concern. "Don't you realize that we have a job to work here? That _isn't_ babysitting?"

Sam grinned, "I thought you could use some work on the whole child management department. Besides, it's just one day. How bad could it be?"

At that moment, the doorbell rang to the boys' motel room. Sam briskly strode to the door, opening it to reveal a disorganized looking female with a toothy grin.

"Well hello there!" She laughed. Her voice began cracking and she snorted. Wiping her hand across her nose she continued, "I'm Sandra!" She held out her hand to Sam who grimaced.

"Sam." He coughed, "Nice to meet you."

In the background, Dean smirked.

"The kids are in my backyard right now," she sniffled, "You'll just have to go over and watch them for a few hours. They're on the play equipment right now."

Sandra left, leaving Sam and Dean looking at each other, worried expressions on both their faces.

"After you?" Dean held his hand out to the door, motioning for Sam to move.

Muttering a half-hearted "thanks", he stumbled out the door heading towards the neighbors.

"Deaney!!!! Slide slide slide!" Dilbert tugged on Dean's pants, pulling him towards the play equipment. Sam laughed at the image before him. A child who weighed about 150lbs and was barely 4"9 going down a slide could be interesting.

Dilbert panted as he climbed up wooden beams towards the slide then shot Dean a glare. "Follow."

"Okay, okay." He held up his hands in surrender then followed, rolling his eyes. "I'm going to kill Sam." His voice was very quiet as he muttered death threats.

"SAMMY!!!!" Judy ran up to Sam urgently, tears welling in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Dilbert is stuck in the slide!"

"What?" He ran towards the play equipment which was now surrounded by children.

"SAM!" An all too familiar voice belted out his name from inside the slide.

Sam snorted, "Seriously Dean?"

"Shut up. The kid made me go down the slide then I got stuck then he came down and..."

Sobs came from Dilbert.

Sam jumped up to the top of the equipment effortlessly then bit his lip in thought. "Judy?"

"Yes?"

"Does your mom have any twinkies in the house?"

"She might."

"Go get me one."

_3 minutes later..._

"C'mon Dilbert! Just a little farther!" Sam held a twinkie out in front of the fat kid, having him climb up the slide reaching for his salvation.

Dilbert panted and coughed in exhaustion, but finally reached the top, gobbling up the twinkie in Sam's hand.

"Atta boy. Now c'mon Dean. You went down this way, climb up this way too.

After several minutes of groans and thuds from inside the slide, Dean was finally freed. It seemed like hours before Sandra came back home, but when she did both boys nearly bolted from the yard.

"Thank you for watching my kiddies, boys." She snorted once more, "Did you all have fun?"

Dean eyed Sam warily then looked towards their motel room, "Erm, Yes." He shot her one of his famous smiles.

"That's good." She walked towards Dean, "I was thinking... You're a very nice looking young man and I'm a-"She sneezed, "Respectable, nice young woman. Maybe call me sometime?" She tucked a slip of paper into his front pocket then sniffed his shirt. "Ahhh. You're yummy." She smiled, revealing yellowing teeth.

"Call me!"

"Sam?"

"Yes Dean?"

"I hate you."

Sam laughed, "Jerk."

A grumbled reply came. "Bitch."

* * *

On the ninth day of Christmas my Deaney gave to me, nine strippers dancing…

"I told you already, I must get back to work. I have no time for these childish games of yours." Cas crossed his arms across his chest stubbornly, refusing to get into the Impala.

"Come on Cas. You'll have fun." Dean grinned, and attempted not to let out a laugh.

"No I won't." He glared at the younger human, "You're lucky I no longer have wings."

"Oh come on. One night. Just get in the car!" Dean opened the door for the angel standing beside him who reluctantly gave in and sat down. Closing the door quickly, Dean ran around the car to the drivers seat,

starting the engine quickly, then taking off.

_After 30 minutes of driving…_

"He we are." Dean pulled into a parallel parking spot bringing his baby's engine to a halt, then got out of the Impala. Beside the car was a pink fluorescent sign reading "Friday Fun."

Cas raised his eyebrow in question at Dean's excitement then sighed, following him into the dingy looking building. "I do not like the looks of thi-"

He was cut off in mid sentence as a shirtless girl bounded towards him, "Hi. I'm Candy. Wanna taste?" She giggled, looking back and forth between a smug Dean and breathless-looking Castiel.

"Uhh-" Cas stammered a reply then looked to Dean with wide eyes.

Dean pulled his wallet out of his pocket then handing the girl a few hundreds. "Entertain him. Well."

Candy winked at Dean then pulled Cas towards her by the collar, planting a kiss on his lips. "C'mon honey. I'm gonna introduce you to my girls."

Three hours passed before Dean remembered that Cas was still being occupied by several strippers around the building. He moved through flocks of men before finding a drunken angel up on the strip stage, speaker dancing. "Oh my.." Dean burst out laughing at the display before him, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket to take pictures for evidence. "I can not believe Sam is missing this to do research."

Noticing Dean, Candy whispered something to Cas and pulled him away from eight other strippers. She grabbed him by the wrist and lead him to Dean. Leaving Dean with the drunken man and a kiss on the cheek, she disappeared.

Cas burped then grinned, "Want to.. dannnnnnce?" His speech was a big slur; this made Dean laugh once more.

"I think it's time we got back to the motel."

* * *

On the tenth day of Christmas my Bobby gave to me, ten dogs-a-sleepin...

"I tell you, I don't know what that angel did this time, but I'm getting pretty fed up with his games!" Bobby slammed his phone down then called out in a booming voice, "Zachariah!"

"Why yes?" A middle aged angel appeared in the middle of Bobby's living room with a smile on his face.

"What is this?" Bobby spat out his question, his face red with frustration.

"What's what?" He looked extremely amused.

"This!" He made a hand gesture around the room, "Where did these dogs come from?"

"What makes you think I would know?" He scratched his head in wonder.

"Gee, let me think!" He glared, "Every damn day you've been leaving animals laying around my house. As if eight talking rabbits weren't enough to drive me crazy the other day? I can't get anything done around here with you playing little games."

Zachariah laughed, "Well, Dean won't listen when I tell him that he's Michael's vessel... He won't comply with my wishes." He shrugged, "Maybe if I bother you enough about him you'll eventually convince the fool to bow down to me."

"You know what? All this Angel business is getting to my last nerve." He threw up his hands in frustration.

"You love us."

Bobby began to mutter to himself, "Love you like a hole in the head, ya damn idjits."

"See you tomorrow!" Zach shot him a cheesy smile as a dog growled whom he had bumped into. "They shouldn't wake if you don't make too much noise..."

Bobby looked around him, seeing that he only had about a meter of floor space around him before a mass amount of dogs covered the floor. "Great. Just great."

* * *

**Well, the new chapter. Hmm…anyone remember a certain quote from 'yellow fever'? **

"…_And you… you're gassy. You eat half a burrito and you get toxic!"_

On the eleventh day of Christmas Taco Bell gave to me, eleven gassy hours…

"Hey, Sam?" Dean nudged Sam's shoulder in an attempt to wake him. "Sammy?"

Sam slowly opened his eyes and blinked before looking over to his older brother. "Yeah?"

"We're in the city now. Where do you want to eat?"

"Uh…I don't know."

"Pick somewhere." Dean insisted.

"Okay, Taco Bell." Sam suggested at random.

Dean turned back towards the road. "Taco Bell it is."

Ten minutes later…

The Impala stopped behind an old car in the drive through. "Hello, welcome to Taco Bell. What can I get for you?" Greeted a voice from outside the car.

"Uh…I'll have taco supreme…no, three taco supreme's, and a large coke " Dean ordered and turned to his brother. "Sam?"

"I'll get a bean burrito and a large sprite."

"That will be ten dollars and ninety two cents. Please move up to the next window."

Twenty minutes later…

The Impala drove down the busy city streets. A few people from the street turned to look at the car and gave Dean a 'thumbs up'.

Sam opened his mouth to take another bite out of his burrito. His eyes grew wide and then he put the burrito down on his lap.

Dean looked over at him questioningly. "Dude, you okay?"

"Uh…yeah."

Dean scrunched his nose. "Aw…what's that smell?" He began to wave his hand in the air furiously in an attempt to clear the horrible scent. "AH!"

Sam burst out laughing.

Dean turned to face Sam in disbelief. "That…that was _you_?! Sam?!" He yelled and started to roll down the window, it got stuck only seconds later. Dean used both hands but he could still not open the window. The Impala swerved to the left side of the road.

"DEAN!" Sam shouted to get Dean's attention.

He quickly grabbed the steering wheel and pulled the car into the nearest parking lot and rushed out, slamming the door behind him.

Sam continued to laugh as he watched his brother start to cough and lift his jacket to his nose, only to discover that the toxic smell had soaked into his clothing. He ripped it off of his back and threw it into the trunk of the car. Dean glared at Sam from outside the car and pointed at his watch, mouthing the words 'five minutes'.

Five minutes later…

"That was freaking disgusting." Commented Dean angrily.

"It wasn't that bad." Sam lied.

Ten hours later…

"I can't believe that that _stink _is still here!" Dean complained.

Sam smiled mischievously.

"You ever, _ever_ get one of those things again, and you're walking."

* * *

Hey! I hope that you liked the new chapter :D Only one more to go! Please let me know if you liked it!

67impalalover


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, this is SpeakThroughWriting`s chapter 12, enjoy!**

**I just wanted to say thank you again for reading and reviewing faithfully. You guys are awesome! 67impalalover and I hope you enjoyed the story!**

**Disclaimer: Must I even write this out anymore? We all know we don't own Sam or Dean… ):**

On the twelfth day of Christmas my Ruby gave to me, twelve demons dancing…

"Seriously, when I said I wanted to take you out on a date… I didn't exactly have this in mind." Sam made a hand gesture to the demons surrounding himself and ruby and tugged on his tie nervously

.

"Oh don't be such a wuss. These guys are fun." She smiled brightly then bounded off towards a bar.

"Two of the usual, please." She blew the bartender a kiss.

He winked, "Anything for you, Rube."

Taking the two glasses from her demonic friend, Ruby turned and made her through a flock of pulsing bodies. Finally reaching Sam, she handed him one of the glasses filled with a red liquid.

"What is this?" He sniffed the glass.

"Just drink it."

He shrugged, "What the hell, why not?" Tipping back his glass he quickly chugged the liquid. His eyes opened wide once he finished. "My god! That was amazing! Get me another!!"

Ruby laughed and handed Sam her glass to finish up her drink. He downed this one too.

"Wanna dance?" He grabbed her by the wrist, dragging her to the dance floor.

"A little hyped, aren't we?"

Sam didn't reply and instead began dancing… If that's what one could call the movements he was making.

Ruby snorted and ducked her head, trying to disguise herself from being with the guy before her. She dogged the flailing Sam and headed through the crowd to the bar once more, pulling a stool towards herself and plopping down. She let her feet dangle as she just watched the youngest Winchester brother burn off excess energy.

_After dancing for two hours…_

Sam looked around himself to find several slutty demons grinding up against him. "What the hell?" He searched around the room, finally finding a familiar face. "Ruby."

She looked up, meeting his gaze as if she had heard him through the all the noise around. Smiling at him, she then turned, engaging in conversation with someone else.

Feeling someone squeeze his ass, Sam jumped around to find a slutty demon groping him.

"Hello!" She bounced up and down, rubbing her hands down Sam's body.

He shrugged then smiled at her, "Hey."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the twelve days of Christmas song.**

**Thank you enviousxbeauty for being my awesome beta!**

**I am writing this with SpeakThroughWriting, she is doing half of the chapters. Check out her writing, she's awesome!**

**12 Days of Supernatural**

Sam and Dean snickered quietly as they approached the old house. Sam pulled a small card out of a Hallmark bag and looked to his older brother. "Are you sure we should do this?" Sam questioned with a smile.

"Why not?"

"Well…"

"'Well' nothing. This is going to be fun. And besides, you did say that we should give him something for Christmas."

Sam nodded in agreement. "Okay." He held the card up and wedged his fingers between the pages, opening it slightly. "You ready?"

"Yes." Dean replied happily and exchanged glances with Sam. "On three."

"One…two…three…"

Sam quickly opened the card and took a deep breath before he and his brother began to sing.

"On the first day of Christmas my Bobby gave to me…"

Both Winchesters smiled as they neared the end of the song, barely able resist the urge to burst out laughing.

"On the twelfth day of Christmas my Ruby gave to me, twelve dancing demons,

Eleven gassy hours,

Ten dogs a sleepin',

Nine strippers dancing,

Eight kids a playin',

Seven sharp knives,

Six writers writing,

Fiiiiive dozen burgers!

Four calling angels,

Three French maids,

Two ninja turtles,

Annnndd a case of beer and a Kaaaaansas CD!"

They closed the card and stuffed it back into its envelope. Sam pulled a pen out of the Hallmark bag and signed the card 'Happy Holidays from the Winchesters'.

Dean lifted it out of Sam's hands and slid it into Bobby's mail box. "I love recordable cards." He declared.

"You know he's going to find something that will annoy us because of this card, right?"

"Oh yeah." Dean agreed.

They turned away from the house and headed back to the Impala.

"Hey, Dean, are you hungry? I think we should-"

"Dude, you say 'Taco Bell' and you're walking out of here."

Sam laughed "What? It wasn't that bad. And you know you want a taco. We should-"

"Sam…not joking."

"Okay, okay. No Taco Bell." Sam held up his hands in defeat.

"Good." Dean said, relieved that his brother surrendered.

Sam smirked as a thought crossed his mind. "What about 'Taco Time'?"

Fin

* * *

**Hey! I hope you enjoyed the story! Yes, that was the last chapter. Thanks again to enviousxbeauty for being my awesome beta!**

**SpeakThroughWriting and I would like to wish you all a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Enjoy the time off :D**

**A big thanks to all of you who read, reviewed, added this to story alert or favourite stories list or added one of us to your favourite authors list! I`m really happy that we could make you laugh!**

**Well, I'll see you again next year. Wow, that sounds weird but it`s only a couple weeks away!**

**67impalalover**


End file.
